Our Steps (Ash x Eiji)
by Jellyen
Summary: Mini with our grown up Ash, Eiji and Sing. I could mess up with years, but here it is.


\- So you guys are still in that platonical thing? Don't you have any ... you know, needs? Not like I want to hear that.

\- Then dont ask - said Ash, while drinking some beer.

\- Well, you two live like that for 6 YEARS already. I just don't get that.

\- Better think about yourself, what about Akira?

\- Ah, she always does things her way, Aki-chan grown up in such a smart and furious woman— hey you've changed the topic!

\- Heh, you're fine then. So we are... Eiji is happy, all I need is to see him every day...

\- Wow, so sweet, wild lynx in love, is that really you?.. Ah, more beer please! - he asked the bartender and continued- but why you sounded unsure? Maybe you want to change something?

\- I don't want to destroy what we have.

\- What are you gonna destroy? You'll only open new doors that's all.

\- Shouldn't have talken to you.

\- Look who says that huh, hey I've got the idea. Get drunk now and go with a flow ~

\- Sorry, but I've never been drunk, alcohol is too weak for me.

\- Hmm, try this —

A few hours later.

\- You're late - Eiji was sitting on the couch.

\- You've been waiting? You could just go sleep ahead.

\- No, it's better like this, when I know you're home.

\- Home heh...

\- What is it?

\- Just thought its a good feeling, when somebody's waiting for you. Thanks for always being here...

\- ...

\- What?

\- I'm catching this rare moment when you're honest.

\- Gh - Ash blushed and - I'll go take the shower.

\- Ok

Sing's words kept chasing Ash's mind. He's right after all. That's a normal thing for lovers to do. We are... Bathroom door is opening

\- Sorry, forgot to ask, you hungry? I left the dinner on the table.

\- Oh, I ate at the bar.

\- Then it'll be for tomorrow, I'll go put in the fridge.

\- Ok.

Closed.

Lynx sat down and has his head in his hands.

"How he can be so cute all the time"...

Ash came back and stopped near the room door.

Eiji looked for a while and came closer.

\- Ash? You okay?

\- Eiji I... - Ash hugged him and blabbered something.

\- Ash? - and he smelled - Wait, are you drunk?

\- I'm not "gah I forgot that I drunk a lot this time"

\- Wow, never seen you like this, what happened?

\- Hmm - he rubbed his head at Eiji's shoulder, just like a cat - I love you too much.

\- Hn? - Eiji blushed with that angel-like face and then smiled happily - ...I love you more - he whispered in the ear and kissed his hair.

\- That's - he looked at Eiji - That's not enough.

They looked at each other. Both felt the desire and now, it's grownup stronger. While clock was ticking, every tik gave the echo in their heads and made their hearts beat faster.

\- Can I kiss you? - Ash asked and touched Eiji's cheek.

Eiji didn't answer, he grabbed Ash's tie and pulled him closer. Their lips touched. Ash was surprised, but as he catched the moment to close his eyes. They kissed slowly and softly, Ash was experienced, but he followed the atmosphere and kept his skills away. They kissed sometimes before, but mostly their relationship was about dependence and looking for each other. They didn't hid the emotions, they just flew with their feelings, now it was too much to take and they just blown up.

\- Glad you didn't took off your tie?

\- Hah, yes I am - they touched with their noses.

\- Maybe... - he put his hands around Ash's neck.

\- Yes, this time open your mouth and follow me.

They blushed, they never seen each other like this, but... they loved it. It was like an electric shock and it continued with every touch, with every move they felt pleasure.

Eiji trembled with another kiss. He opened his mouth as Ash said. And Ash showed his passion with his tongue.

\- Mhm... - Eiji felt like he can't breathe, Ash pressed him to the wall and continued to kiss him deeply.

Eiji's knees become weak.

\- I think I'll be burnt in this, what I feel now.

\- Then lets get burned together.

/note: I want to continue but if I go further it'll be nc-17 *blush* plz imagine everything with fujo power thanks.

*some morning call*

\- Ngh, who calls so early in the morning... - and he answered- It's me.

\- THATS ALL YOUR FAULT! *beep beep beep*

Ok, now I'm fully awake, thanks Ash...

Let me guess.

They did it.

Pffft, wait, I'll call Eiji.

*forgot about the time*

\- You know what time is it, dickhead?

*beep beep beep*

He again. Heh, he just knew I could call Eiji after.

Ash's voice was lower this time.

Guess Eiji is still asleep.

Whatever...

\- Pfff hahahaha

\- Hey, are you finally gone mad?

\- Morning, Aki

\- So, what happened?

\- No, it's nothing

\- Hmm then don't laugh like an idiot. I'll go sleep again.

\- Yeah, me too.

They're happy and I'm so glad they doing well.

As for me, I'll keep going too, with Aki by my side.

Fin.


End file.
